Crossway
Crossway is a room in Chozo Ruins in Metroid Prime. It is a fairly long room, arched and with a half-pipe along most of its length. To reach the doors to Elder Hall Access and Crossway Access South, Samus may use the Boost Ball in the half-pipe. At this far end, there are also three pieces of Chozo Lore to scan, and a Cordite decoration on the wall that can be destroyed with a Super Missile. Doing this reveals a scan point, which reveals a Spider Ball Track and a Bomb Slot when used. Using the Boost Ball again eventually leads to an elevated Missile Expansion. Connecting rooms inscriptions]] *Crossway Access West (via Blue Door) *Elder Hall Access (via Missile Door Lock) *Crossway Access South (via White Door) Inhabitants *Butterflies Items ;Missile Expansion :Samus must destroy the piece of Cordite near the Elder Hall Access door and scan what is behind it. Next she must boost up the half-pipe and attach to the revealed Spider Ball Track to reach a Bomb Slot and then repeat this to activate a Morph Ball elevator that leads to the expansion. Scans ;Conduit :"Something behind the wall seems to have been activated." ;Cordite statue :"This Cordite statue is worn and weathered. Scans indicate the presence of a Power Conduit behind the statue." ;Bomb slot (used) :"This device has been previously used. It has shut itself off." ;Infestation (NTSC version) :"Chozo script translated. A second plague has come upon the land, dousing the last flickering hopes of our race. Drawn by the very force we Chozo hoped to contain, a host of marauding creatures descended from space and invaded our temple, the Cradle. They try in vain to destroy it, but its power remains beyond them for now. They possess some of the twelve Artifacts we call the Cipher, yet do not comprehend their function. Ignorant creatures, they are blinded by delusions of harnessing the Great Poison for their own designs. They walk about as masters of the planet, assimilating the ruins of our sanctuary into their experiments. We can but watch and wait for our doom." ;Worm (NTSC version) :"Chozo script translated. The prophecies tell of the coming of the Worm. Born from parasites, nurtured in a poisoned womb, the Worm grows, devouring from within, until the world begins to rot. The words of the seers have come to pass, for there, in the depths of the world, the ravenous Worm lurks and feeds. From the stars it came, blighting Tallon with its Great Poison. We can but watch as the Worm grows, watch and wait. For the prophecies also speak of a great Defender, the one who delivers the world from evil. The final days draw near. Is the Newborn the Defender of which the seers spoke? We shall do all that we can to aid her, for she bears our legacy as she bears the ancient armor and weapons of our people." ;Hatchling's Shell (NTSC only) :"Chozo script translated. The Hatchling walks among us. Are these dreams? Memories? Foretellings? Time and reality swirl together like estuary waters, and we Chozo know not what to believe. She appears as ghostlike as the Chozo, but at times the mists clear. We see her wounded eyes, and remember the child we found so long ago. What has she become, this Newborn? Clad in Chozo armor, wielding weapons our hands once held, does she dream of the Chozo as we once were? Does she long for her parents, lost to the same creatures that even now defile our sacred home? Does she still live?" ;Infestation (PAL version) :"Chozo script translated. To the Entrusted One: if you read these words, then our hope has not been in vain. Your path is fraught with danger - monstrosities beyond description lurk in the shadows, starving, hunting for prey, searching for ways to quench the poisonous urges that bloom in their brains. Some of these are shrewd, but they are blinded by their evil designs: believing in the black promise of the Great Poison, they seek to harness it for their own ends. It is these last that are the greatest danger, perhaps an ever greater one than the Great Poison itself. When you rid the universe of these creatures, you will be the true Entrusted One." ;Worm (PAL version) :"Chozo script translated. Many Chozo are gifted with the distant sight, and even more begin to learn it as our harmonization with the universe becomes more and more complete. We peer forwards, seeing prophecy in the ripples of the water, hearing rumors of coming days on the breath of the wind. Though we celebrate the distant sight, many of these visions are dark - the worst of the prophecies, and the most common, tells of the coming of the Worm. Born from parasites, nurtured in a poisoned womb, the Worm grows, devouring from within, until the world begins to rot. Not all prophecies come to pass, of course, but we cannot help but fear this dark portent." ;Cradle (PAL only) :"Chozo script translated. None know if our temple, the Cradle, will prove powerful enough to contain this evil forever. For now, it wraps around that abomination, cutting it off from the world above. But how can we Chozo hope for the Cradle to remain intact when that which it guards writhes in the darkness, growing always stronger? The fate of this world rests with the gathering of Artifacts we call the Cipher, but even it is not all-powerful. It is strong, yes; an enchanted whole made of twelve links. Still, it is finite in its reach, and we who guard it are slowly succumbing. Will the Entrusted One arrive before our vigilance crumbles away? That time rapidly approaches..." Trivia *The Crossway has a roof that has been textured, despite the fact that this would never be visible to the player. https://youtu.be/ai_YvQ03Sh8?t=9m Gallery File:Ruins_Screenshot_HD_(8).jpg| Deep Chozo Ruins Screenshot (38).png|Looking over the sunken half-pipe to the other side of the room Deep Chozo Ruins Screenshot (39).png|A Chozo Hand Scanner next to the entrance to Crossway Access South. Crossway.jpg|Samus's perspective Prime_Trilogy_Chozo_Ruins.jpg|Samus changing Visors in front of the inscriptions. Deep ruins magnetic rail.jpg|Samus activates the Bomb Slot. de:Große Wandelhalle Category:Rooms Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime